


don't go wasting your emotion | suou katsuya

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [46]
Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Teasing Katsuya when he is tipsy is a little bit too much fun.[suou katsuya/reader]
Relationships: Suou Katsuya/Reader
Series: my reader inserts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	don't go wasting your emotion | suou katsuya

**Author's Note:**

> Never mind me posting self-indulgent stuff that no one will read but I just love the cast of P2 so freaking much.

“…So all in all, he didn’t turn out so bad. Still, not quite my type,” concluded Urara and gulped down her beer.

“For real? He sounds plenty decent. Why is it that you women never appreciate a good man?” complained Baofu as he sipped his drink with a sigh. “He has my sympathy.”

“Shut up, nobody asked you. I bet you haven’t got laid in years.”

“What?! Say that again.”

“You haven’t got laid in years!”

“Why, you little—”

“Good grief, must they make such a ruckus?”

Looking over at the arguing comrades, Katsuya made a face over his glass of wine. You shot him a wry smile, but said nothing. While Urara and Baofu continued their banter, you and Katsuya raised your own polite toast.

“Besides, aren’t there other topics to shout about?” he added somewhat embarrassed. “I don’t think it’s good manners to discuss your private affairs with such a loud voice.”

“Suou, you’re such a bore.” Baofu immediately forgot about annoying Urara and turned to the only other male at the table. “Male-female affairs is the only suitable topic at drinking parties. Serizawa’s already shared her recent adventures, pathetic as they are.” Just there, you could feel Urara’s death glare rising. “So did I. Now it’s your turn, don’t you think?”

“No way,” scoffed Katsuya, crossing his arms. “I might not be completely sober, but you’re not tricking me into anything funny.”

“I see.” Baofu accepted that answer suspiciously quickly. Taking a few more sips of his drink, he gestured with his chin at you. “In that case, his turn goes to you, L/N.”

You had to admit; you were almost impressed with Baofu’s skill of shifting the conversation. Katsuya’s hopeless crush on you had been obvious to anyone but him – but even Katsuya was able of becoming more daring once he’d had a drink or two. For example, to defend your honour when another man demanded details regarding your sex life.

“Stooop! Stop it now! Everyone freeze!” exclaimed Katsuya, extending his arm in your direction as if to shield you from Baofu’s vile words. Even from behind the tinted sunglasses, a frown could be seen. “Baofu, have you no shame? How low can you get, bullying a lady?”

“I’m not bullying her, I’m only asking.”

“Well you should know better than to ask about… about _that_!”

“And what exactly is wrong with asking about that?”

“That’s—”

Unable to reply, Katsuya’s fell silent. Luckily, Urara butted in just in time before the exchange got any worse.

“Alright then, since we’re both girls, it’s going to be okay if I ask, right?” she smiled at Katsuya, whose carefully plucked eyebrows twitched. It was an innocent smile, but the playful gleam in her eyes gave away more than her words did. “So what about you, Y/N? What is your type of man?”

Normally, there was no way in hell you’d join her and Baofu in the pointless discussion. However, since you’ve already had some yourself, a surge of playfulness came over you. This might be the right time to mess with a cute detective.

“Well”—your finger fiddled with the glass, tilting it to dangerous angles—“I don’t think I have a type. My heart is already occupied, you know.”

As soon as you said that, Katsuya’s face dropped visibly, though he didn’t seem to realise. Urara exchanged knowing glances with Baofu, suppressing a chuckle.

“Really now? So who’s the lucky guy?” asked Baofu with a smirk.

“Ah, well—” you pretended to be flustered, when suddenly, a palm slammed the table with a loud thud.

Baofu’s smirk froze and even Urara’s eyes widened. The person who slammed the table was Katsuya, cheeks flushed but expression stern as he pointed an accusing finger at Baofu.

“Enough, Baofu.” Due to the alcohol he struggled to sound intimidating, but the determination in his voice persisted. “I will not tolerate such behaviour.”

Baofu snorted. “Stop being a pussy, Suou. You’re actually dying to know who it is that L/N likes, don’t you?”

“Even so,” slurred Katsuya, “even so, L/N-kun is free to like whoever she pleases and she doesn’t need to explain herself to anyone. It’s not my business, nor yours, nor anyone’s, for that matter!”

You covered your lips with your palm, hiding a smile.

“It’s alright, Katsuya-san.” You coaxed him before the situation escalated. “It’s not that big of a mystery. Actually, you know him very, very well.” Your eyes lingered on Urara, then on Baofu, to finally land on Katsuya, who, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be able to withstand your gaze. “He’s cute, stylish and a gentleman. Bakes the best cakes I’ve ever tasted. I’d say his only vices are smoking and not calling me by my first name. Like, ever.”

Katsuya made a thoughtful face, which coupled with the flush on his cheeks was a sight for sore eyes. Of course, he didn’t take the hint. He never did, which was just about another of his very few vices.

“I see,” he replied, processing your words, then adjusted his sunglasses with a somewhat ominous gesture. “What a disgrace! How dare he not call L/N-kun by her first name when she asks him to. I’d never disappoint a lady like that.”

“Katsuya-san.”

“Hm?” His eyes flickered back at you, a picture of innocence despite the glass of alcohol in his hand.

“Have you forgotten how many times I’ve asked _you_ to stop calling me by my last name?”

You swore Urara and Baofu were about to drop dead of laughter, but at this point you’d stopped paying them any mind. All you saw was Katsuya and his expression slowly fading from surprise to confusion and then to embarrassment. His blush grew even darker as he tried to cover it up by drinking the rest of his wine.

“R-right… You have…” He rubbed his neck with great distress. “Ah, so if I switch to her first name, that means I’m going to be better than the other guy? Right?” He then turned to Urara, looking for affirmation.

Urara only laughed and patted Katsuya’s shoulder. “My god, you are hopeless.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Baofu interrupted before Katsuya could hang his head in dejection, and shoved him another filled glass. “Women are cruel, but buck up. I’ll teach you ways that no woman can resist.”

“Right. I’d love to see how effective your ways are,” mumbled Urara and continued sipping her beer. She didn’t say anything else, because Katsuya, poor thing, seemed to buy Baofu’s boastful offer.

“Oh, stop it already,” you playfully smacked Urara’s hand over the table, then stood up towards the two men. Your palm encircled Katsuya’s forearm as you pulled him away from Baofu and his nonsense, towards a free table for two. Dumbfounded, Katsuya glanced over his shoulder, but Baofu only shrugged with no intention of saving his comrade. Urara played along almost immediately and the two troublemakers raised their glasses, meaning that they wouldn’t ruin your flirting anymore.

Perfect.

With that, you turned full attention to Katsuya. The way you looked straight into his eyes caused him to blink helplessly. “You should know better than listen to them, Katsuya-san. Let’s drink and make up, then I’ll consider forgiving you those two vices.”

Katsuya cleared his throat, contemplating the wine glass in his hand.

“…I would appreciate that, Y/N-san.”

You flashed him a smile. “See? Now you’ve got only one to work on. Besides,” your gaze lingered on his attire, “have I ever told you how nice you look in this suit?”

It appeared that Katsuya still needed more wine to stomach such a compliment.


End file.
